Second In Command
by spongebillybob
Summary: Gibbs has just returned from Mexico. Tony isn't very happy about the fact he just gets his old job back, so he goes to see the Director, and they sort out some things.
1. Chapter 1

**I think that Gibbs comes back to easily after Mexico, I think some things should probably change for a while at least.**

…

"But Director I have done a perfectly fine job leading this team over the past three months, how come he can just come back and demand his old job back?" Agent Tony DiNozzo asked.

Director Shepard led the way into her office before she answered his questions, "Because it's Gibbs, he is the most experienced and therefore the best man for the job, no one is saying you led the team badly" she said as she sat down in her chair, leaving Tony standing in front of her. "But do you honestly think that you could do a better job than Gibbs?"

Tony shifted his weight "I was doing a fine job, sure there were a few bumps in the road, but I bet Gibbs made mistakes when he was first team leader. And I'm not asking for the job forever! Why can't I stay as team leader for a while? If I had quit and then just come back demanding my old job you would have said I had to prove myself beforehand, probably have me on desk duty for a week, then monitor me for a week or something."

Shepard thought for a moment. "You are right DiNozzo, I wouldn't just give it back to you, and so I shouldn't just give it back to Gibbs. Here is what is going to happen; McGee is going back to Junior Agent; which means that Gibbs is going to be your Senior Field Agent for the next two months, if after that time he has proven himself he will have his old job back. He is too good not to be in charge and I hope there will be no problems with your serving under him after that if I see fit." She questioned.

"No Director, I have no problem working for Gibbs, I would do now but I want a fair chance and I don't think giving him his job back straight away is fair to me or to the rest of the team." He replied.

"Okay" she said with a smile "Fair enough" she reached for her phone "Cynthia?"

"Yes Director"

"Get Agent Gibbs up here."

"Yes Director"

"Thank you" Tony said.

A minute later the door to her office was flung open and Gibbs walked in. He took in his surroundings and then walked up to the desk.

"You wanted to see me Director." He said.

"Yes, I have been having a chat with DiNozzo there" she said with a nod of her head, Gibbs looked at DiNozzo, "And he has pointed out a few things about the way I treat you. I wouldn't have let any other agent quit.."

"Retire"

"QUIT, and then just come back expecting their old job back no questions asked. Therefore I am going to make you Senior Field Agent to the Major Crime Response Team, for the next three months" she finished.

"WHAT?" he said with a glare, "How can you do that? You know I'm the best Agent for the job."

"I am doing that because I am the Director, Agent Gibbs. And if you don't like it you can leave the agency. You are only doing it for three months, and then I will see if you need to do it for longer, or if you can have your old job back. All clear?"

Gibbs just glared at her.

"Good, then you can move you stuff to Agent DiNozzo's old desk. He will be team leader for the foreseeable future." She informed him. "You are both Dismissed."

DiNozzo and Gibbs both left the office.

…

The next day Tim McGee and Ziva David both walked into the bull pen and then froze at what they saw. There was no sign of Gibbs yet but Tony was still sat at his desk.

"Err- Tony I would move before the boss gets back, he will kill you if he sees you sitting there" McGee said.

"That is Agent DiNozzo's desk, Agent McGee" the Director said walking into the bull pen.

McGee and Ziva exchanged a glance.

"Director?" McGee questioned.

"A few things were brought to light last night" she said "And I have decided to keep Tony as team leader, Agent Gibbs will be his Senior Field Agent. With the plan in a few months to reinstate Gibbs if I see fit." She explained.

McGee and Ziva exchanged another look.

"Okay" McGee said slowly.

"Problem McGee?" the Director asks.

"No problem Director" he replies.

"Good" and she turns on her heel and heads back to her office.

Tony checks his watch, 7:45 Gibbs is fifteen minutes late, 8:00…8:08…8:15…8:22...8:25 and the elevator opens and Gibbs walks out. He walks slowly to the bull pen. He walks straight past Ziva and sits down at his new desk. He places his coffee down and starts to work on his computer.

"Agent Gibbs" Tony says, Gibbs ignores him "Agent Gibbs" he says again getting up from his seat and walking to his Senior Field Agent. He still doesn't look up so he kicks his desk, spilling some of his coffee on the table, finally Gibbs looks up and glares at him. "Want to explain why you are fifty five minutes late, and you better have a good reason." Tony says.

Gibbs glares at him for a moment more and then gets back to work. Tony narrows his eyes; he reaches across his desk and gives him a head slap.

McGee and Ziva are staring at the scene, unable to look away. _Tony just Gibbs slapped Gibbs!_ McGee thought.

Gibbs winces as DiNozzo had given him a hard one.

"I expect to be answered when I ask a question" Tony says narrowing his eyes.

Finally Gibbs looks up at him and holds his eyes "Woke up late, won't happen again."

"Won't happen again, _Boss_" Tony corrects him and stares at him waiting for the amendment.

Gibbs smirks at him "Won't happen again, _Boss" _he adds sarcastically.

Tony turns and starts to walk back to his desk "Cut the sarcasm Jethro. And it better not or you will be on desk duty for the rest of the week." He says.

DiNozzo then picks up his wallet and walks towards the elevator muttering about coffee.

McGee waits until he hears the elevator door closes before he lets out a whistle, "Tony must have got up on the wrong side of the bed today, huh boss?" he says with a grin.

Gibbs sighs "Do I look like the boss McGee?"

McGee does a double take "Err.. No Sorry Gibbs."

"Its fine and I deserved that anyway, he is just letting me know he isn't going to take any crap" Gibbs says thoughtfully.

…The Director quietly watched the exchange between Gibbs and DiNozzo from the balcony. She knew that Gibbs would give DiNozzo some trouble. After all he was upset about being demoted however temporary. She had winced when DiNozzo slapped Gibbs over the head then she smirked. She watched as Gibbs gave in, he knew he would be in deeper shit if he didn't. She was secretly impressed with DiNozzo and she smiled as she watched him walk to the elevator and she headed back to the office.

….

**Hope you like it so far. Please Review**

**SpongeBillyBob.**


	2. Chapter 2

Agent DiNozzo walked back into the bull pen twenty minutes later, coffee in hand. He looked around at his team. McGee was busy doing McGeek things and Ziva was replying to emails from someone not from the agency.

"Reply to your lover boy in your own time David" he says with a grin.

"That is not my 'lover boy'" she replies, "If you must know it is a message from Mossad."

"Well like I said, in your own time" he replied sitting down, "if you have nothing to do here" he passed her a file "go through this looking for anything that could help us." She takes the file and scowls at him.

"Where is Gibbs?" he asks, as he notices that his Senior Field Agent is again missing, _keep digging Jethro._

"He got a call from Abby so he went down to see her about five minutes after you left." Ziva explained.

"What is so important that he needs to spend fifteen minutes down in the lab?"

"I do not know," Ziva replies.

Tony growls, stands and heads for the elevator.

….

When he steps out of the elevator he can hear Gibbs and Abby talking and he waits for a second.

"-it's not that I don't think he is capable Abby… it's just frustrating.. I mean I came back thinking I was going to be the boss again and now the Director has given the lead to DiNozzo. DiNozzo! I should be in charge; I'm the most experienced agent."

"Well it's not like it's going to be forever Gibbs" Abby soothes "And I would be lying if I said I was happy about this. I want our little family back to the way it was before, you as the head" she says and Gibbs smiles.

"Yeah I know, but I don't see the point unless I am the lead." He whined.

"You're not going back to Mexico are you?" Abby asks worried.

"Ner Abs I'm not" Gibbs reassures her. "It's frustrating not being in charge, and having to work for DiNozzo will do my head in" he continues.

DiNozzo chose that moment to start to walk into the lab, Gibbs was stood with his back turned to him, but he wouldn't be surprised if he could sense him in some sort of weird ninja skill. Abby looked at him and he raised a finger to his mouth, she looks like she wants to say something but as DiNozzo is technically her boss now, she doesn't.

"-I mean this morning he head slapped me in front of McGee and Ziva, how am I supposed to have their respect as team leader when I get reinstated?" he asks.

A second later he felt a hand connect with the back of his head again and jerked forward. He then looked up at the ceiling and swore silently.

"_If_ you get reinstated at this rate Gibbs." Tony said and Gibbs turned to look at his boss, "now get your arse back upstairs and do some work, you were nearly an hour late and now instead of doing your job you are down here whining. Get moving" he ordered.

"Yes Boss" came the quiet reply.

When Gibbs was already on the elevator he turned to Abby.

"Sorry about that, and I know this isn't what you wanted but it is what the Director has decided, so that's the way it is." He said kindly.

"It's okay I get it… Bossman" she said and then grinned.

Tony smiled back and then headed to the elevator. When he got to the bull pen he was glad to see Gibbs sat at his desk doing some work.

…

"DiNozzo"

"Yes Director"

"A word, my office"

"Coming Director"

When Tony walked into her office she was already sat behind her desk waiting for him.

"Yes Director?" he asks.

"How is everyone taking the news of you being made lead agent?"

"As well as can be expected really, Ziva and McGee don't seem that bothered by it, they just had four months of me being team leader. Abby on the other hand is a little different. She wanted Gibbs back from the moment he left. But not just him, him back as leader, but I have had a word and I think she will be able to suck it up for a while. I haven't seen Ducky yet at all, although I don't think there is going to be too much of a problem, he did seem to have some sort of problem with Gibbs for the cases he came back for." Tony said.

"And Gibbs?" she asked.

"Yeah well… Gibbs has been a little difficult." Tony said thoughtfully, "He arrived late this morning, refused to tell me why so I had to use more forceful methods. I think give him today and he might be a bit better tomorrow. He just needs to get use to not being in charge" he finished.

"Yeah I saw the little exchange in the bull pen, do you want me to have a word with him?"

"No!" Tony exclaimed, she raised an eyebrow, tony cleared his throat "I mean, no Director, but I don't want him thinking that I can't fight my own battles. Don't worry I will soon have him in shape." He said with a smile.

She smiled back at him, "Okay if you are sure. But if I think he needs a talking too, I will do it, no matter how it sounds."

"Understood," Tony nods.

"Okay, you can go."

"Thank you Ma'am"

…

On his way back down the stairs he notices that his Senior Field Agent was again missing. He stops and sighs. This is going to be a long and hard few months if he keeps this up. He continues down the stairs. On his way into the bull pen he asks,

"Where is Gibbs?"

"Gone to get coffee Boss" McGee replies.

"He only just finished this one" Tony says looking in Gibbs's rubbish.

"Well you know what Gibbs is like Tony" Ziva says.

"Yes I do" he says "and he can get out of the habit of leaving for coffee every hour, especially whilst I'm the boss."

Ten minutes later Gibbs comes out of the elevator and walks back to his desk. He internally moans when he sees that DiNozzo is back at his desk, he had hoped that whatever it was that Jenny wanted would take a long time.

"Gibbs" DiNozzo barks "Where have you been?"

"Getting coffee Tony" he replies.

"You have only just finished that one," he says pointing at his bin, "Get out of the habit of getting coffee all day Gibbs" he says. He picks up a pile of files that are on his desk and walks over to his second. "Here" he says dumping them on his desk "I want all this done by tonight" Gibbs opens his mouth to object- to say that there are too many – when tony cuts him off "You are staying and extra hour anyway because you were late and you can stay here until it is done. And if you are not at your desk the next time I leave for a few minutes there will be consequences. Is that understood?"

"Yes Boss" Gibbs replies.

"And I mean it, you ask before you go anywhere for the rest of the day. You want a piss you ask to piss, I have had enough of you today Gibbs. You can wait to get home." He says "Your boat isn't going anywhere" he adds sarcastically.

With that he turns and goes back to his own desk when he sits a small grin is visible. He looks at McGee and Ziva and sees that they are both staring at him.

"What? Have I got something on my face? C'mon back to work" he says playfully.

…

**Let me know if you like.**

**What do you think of Tony and Gibbs, I think he is enjoying being a bit of an arsehole to Gibbs. **

**Do you think that Gibbs deserves it?**

**Please Review **

**Spongebillybob. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thank you guys for all the comments, I didn't think I would get such a good reaction.**

**Hope you like this chapter just as much. **

**Enjoy **

…

Tony was in the elevator on the way to the bull pen. He let out a sigh, he is hoping that today will be better than yesterday. Gibbs had better be at his desk or so help him he is gonna.. gonna… well he doesn't know what he will do but it wouldn't be very nice.

The elevator dinged and Tony stepped out he noticed that Gibbs and Ziva were standing at McGee's desk, blocking McGee from view as he stepped closer he could hear them speaking quietly.

"- it really isn't that bad McGee" Ziva was saying

"Nerr you can barely notice it" Gibbs said

"You two are awful liars" McGee replied.

Gibbs sucked in his breath and said "Wouldn't let DiNozzo see if I were you."

"Let DiNozzo see what Agent Gibbs?" Tony interrupted, both Ziva and Gibbs span around still concealing McGee from sight. Tony grinned, he knew it was something bad if they wouldn't at least let him see McGee.

"Nothing" they said in unison.

"Okay, now I know you are lying" he said with a grin. He stepped back around his desk after putting his gun away. "What's going on?" he asked barely able to keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Nothing" Ziva said. Tony gave her a knowing look, she just looked back with a neutral expression.

"Then why are you both standing right in front of McGee?" he asked her.

"Is there some sort of rule about where we can stand now?" Gibbs responded quickly.

Tony looked at him and smiled. "No Agent Gibbs there is not" he said in a calm tone. He then walked up so he was face to face with Gibbs "Stand aside" he ordered.

Gibbs looked like he really wanted to argue with that order. He wants to protect McGee from whatever it was he has done, probably something ridiculously funny, judging by the way they don't want him to see whatever it is. Tony raises an eyebrow at him. Gibbs stands there for a moment later and then moves so Tony can see McGee for the first time. Gibbs and Ziva head back to their desks and pretend like there is nothing out of the ordinary.

Tony's jaw drops. He hasn't seen anything this funny since university. He barely stops the grin from appearing on his face at the sight of McGee.

"McGee I could swear you had two eyebrows yesterday." He said struggling to keep the amusement from his voice. "What happened?" he asks.

"I would have thought that was obvious Tony" McGee replied.

Tony just smiled at him waiting for an answer, when none came he said "The first one of you two to tell me what happened, gets to drive the car to the next crime scene." He knew that there was a big chance they wouldn't make it to said crime scene but it was a risk he was willing to take.

"McGee decided that it would be a good idea to go out drinking with some old friends from university. When he woke up this morning, he only had one eyebrow." Gibbs explained quickly, glad of the chance to drive to the next scene. McGee sent him a murderous look. He then picked up a pencil and sent it flying across the room at Gibbs.

Tony laughed "You didn't go out a lot as a student did you McBookWorm? If you did you would know that we don't go out with lads from uni, the geek always gets pranked. Although it is surprising for you to be the only geek in your group of friends." He then smiled "You are on a role probie, first your teeth, now your eyebrow." He turned back to his desk still laughing and went to sit down.

Five minutes later Tony's mobile rang. After a few moments he stood up, "Grab your gear, dead navy lieutenant in Norfolk."

The team immediately sprang into action, all quickly holstering there weapons and heading for the garage.

"McGee, Ziva take the truck, Jethro with me in the car" he ordered.

….

When Ziva and McGee eventually pulled up in the truck, local police had the area well cornered off but there was a substantial crowd in the area and even a camera crew. Ziva and McGee stepped out the van Gibbs startred to issue orders.

"McGee talk to any witnesses, Tony sketch and Ziva bag and tag. I'll talk with the local cops see what we know. Alright lets.." Tony cleared his throat.

Gibbs looked him and then he seems to realise what he has done and the fact that he is not the boss and smiles sheepishly at Tony. Tony grins back.

"McGee talk to witnesses, Ziva Sketch and Gibbs you get to do all the bagging and tagging" he says with a smile and Gibbs groans. "_I'll _talk to local cops see what they know" he finishes.

Ten minutes later the M.E NCIS van pulls up and as on at least every other case there is arguing coming from the cabin.

"You should know that I meant left!" Ducky was chastising Jimmy. "Right means left!" Ducky got out of the van in a huff. "Terrible sorry Agent Gibbs, Jimmy got us lost _again_!"

"Doctor you had the map" Jimmy countered "It's not my fault you can't read it properly."

Ducky walked towards the body in a huff. After a few moments he had examined the body and was pulling out a liver probe. Gibbs and DiNozzo had both gathered for any news.

"Not sure yet Jethro… I'd hazard a guess at four to five hours…. Nasty bump to the head, lots of blood… you know this reminds me of my time playing golf in the highlands of Scotland as a teenager. My friend was about to tee off, when another got in the way of the club and got a nasty cut and lump for his troubles."

"Is that what killed our navy lieutenant, Ducky? A golf accident?" Tony asked.

"No I shouldn't think so…." Ducky stopped talking as if only just noticing that Tony had asked the question. "Tony?"

"Yeah Duck?"

"Why are you taking over Gibbs' role?"

"I'm the boss"

"Oh I see well that all makes perfe….You are the boss?" Ducky said as if he didn't understand the first time.

"Yeah Duck." Tony confirmed with a smile.

Ducky then stood up "Body, Gurney, Van Mr Palmer" he ordered.

"Back to work Jethro" Tony ordered.

When Ducky felt that they were a safe distance away from the rest he asked "_You are the boss?" _

"Yeah Ducky is that really that hard to believe?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow

"No Tony I wasn't saying anything about your capabilities" Ducky said.

"God to know"

"I just thought that the Director would want Gibbs back in charge, he is after all the most experienced of you all." Ducky reasoned.

"She did to begin with" Tony agreed, "But I managed to convince her to let me keep the lead, have Gibbs as my SFA and in a few months reinstate him, see if he is still up to the task." He explained.

"Oh – well I'm glad you have been given the opportunity my dear boy" he replied with a grin "I'm not sure that Gibbs should just be handed the role straight away. I don't trust he won't going back to Mexico."

…..

**Hope you guys like it. **

**Please Review.**

**Spongebillybob. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it has taken a little longer than what I had planned due to work and a holiday but here is a update and I hope I can get another done soon.**

**Hope you like.**

…

Tony sat at his desk looking like a total wreck.

The case had been going on for three days now and in that time the Norfolk P. D. had gotten involved, Tony had had a massive argument with a Detective Georges. Called to the Directors office three times and to top it all off Gibbs was being… well Gibbs.

It turned out that the dead lieutenant was involved in some sort of drug ring that the Norfolk P.D. where investigating, leading to arguments about jurisdiction.

NCIS wanted it as it was a navy officer and the PD because they had an ongoing investigation. And to top it off they had the guys car in a police impound and they refused to turn over any evidence.

The Director had told Tony that there was nothing that could be done.

…_.._

"_Director please" Tony pleaded "There has to be something that can be done they are interfering in our case."_

"_As I have explained to you DiNozzo" the Director responded getting tired of having the same conversation over and over "There is nothing I can do."_

"_But we are a federal agency!"_

"_That does not mean we can throw our weight around" Jenny replied hotly._

_Tony mumbled and she was certain she heard 'FBI'._

"_I don't care what the FBI do! We are not them and we aren't going to barge in on someone else's case. Now I suggest you request the evidence." She said staring daggers at her subordinate "If they refuse then you are going to have to get the evidence a different way. Is that understood?" _

"_Yes Director"_

…

Gibbs had then given him one hell of a headache.

…

_Tony walked down the stairs from the Directors office, he could tell the team were waiting for the news and he hated the fact that they couldn't muscle in on the case. But apparently they had to keep relationships in tact or some crap like that._

"_There now you can give us the evidence and get your arses bac…" Gibbs started only to be cut off by a sharp._

"_Agent Gibbs"_

"_Yes Boss?" he asked innocently_

"_Shut the hell up" Tony said "The Director has just told me to ask for the evidence and if they don't or can't or won't give it to us there is nothing that can be done about it" he said looking at Detective Georges._

_Detective Georges smiled "Well then that's that. If you wouldn't mind sending the other evidence to me then I can get to work on.."_

"_Who said we would be sending anything to you?" DiNozzo asked. "You don't give us what we want, we won't give you what you want."_

_There was a standoff as the Detective and DiNozzo stared each other down. _

"_Fine" Detective Georges eventually said, he then turned and marched to the elevator. _

_There was silence for about twenty seconds and then Gibbs said "I can't believe you let her walk all over you like that… I mean come on Tony we need that evidence and you let her tell you no!"_

"_I didn't let her tell me no! She told me no! I don't like what you are implying by saying that Gibbs, are you saying that I am too weak for this job?"_

"_Maybe you are" Gibbs replied hotly "I wouldn't have taken no for an answer." _

_Tony pretended that that hadn't hurt him, in truth it had, after all this was his long term mentor saying that he was too weak for a lead agent job. _

"_I didn't have a choice it was an order! Something you are clearly unfamiliar with following."_

_Gibbs didn't know why he had said that Tony was too weak, he didn't believe it. Otherwise he would never have left. But it was too late now and he didn't want to take it back too quickly unsure if it would be more of an insult to Tony or to himself, more likely himself. _

"_Let me go and get the evidence, the don't even need to know that it was us, they don't need to know…."_

"_No"_

"_Boss, C'mon, we need that evidence, they are letting a murderer walk the streets, completely consequence free"_

"_Don't you think I already know that!" Tony snapped, sick of Gibbs and his arguing "I'm aware that there is a killer out there but there is nothing I can do. The Director has said that they have to willingly hand over the evidence, not us throwing our wait around and then forcing them to hand it over."_

"_But Boss…"_

"_No buts Gibbs!" Tony snapped quickly "That's the way it is and that's what I am going to do, we are just going to have to find different evidence and that's final. If you can't accept that then go home!" he said returning to some paper work on his desk. _

_Gibbs then went and sat at his desk and DiNozzo could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. He wanted to do things his way he understood, but he was the Boss and he was going to have to get used to it if he was ever going to get his old job back._

_Five minutes later Gibbs got up and grabbed his stuff, throwing a goodbye over his shoulder he walked to the elevator._

_Tony had a bad feeling but he let it go._

…

That had been three hours ago and he still hadn't thought of anyway of getting the evidence that they actually needed. McGee and Ziva were sat at their desks, running down every lead they could find.

Tony had yelled at them a few times, frustrated with the Norfolk PD, Detective Georges, the Director and his Second in Command. He wanted his support. Not too fight him at every corner. He needed his support now more than ever. He needed to know that he was doing a good job. But he seemed to be having some difficulty getting him into line. He thought he had it sorted yesterday morning, that was before things got so complicated.

Tony released a long breath.

He still had a bad feeling and he didn't like it. It was about Gibbs , he hadn't heard from him, he had intended to ring him to check if he had actually gone home but thought that it would lkly lead to another argument.

With that thought the phone rang.

"Special Agent DiNozzo."

….

**Hope you liked the chapter. **

**What has Gibbs done now? Was he too harsh on Tony?**

**Please review. **

**:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like next chapter.**

…**..**

DiNozzo swallowed down two aspirins. His headache had turned into a migraine following the conversation with the Norfolk police. Apparently Gibbs had chosen to use his time by driving to Norfolk and breaking into the police impound. They had also called the Director who had then called DiNozzo and then she shouted at DiNozzo. He massaged the side of his head hoping to get rid of some of the throbbing.

He couldn't believe that Gibbs would do something as stupid as that. Especially with how strained the bonds with local police are. They needed to keep as many things as friendly as possible, if they were constantly fighting they would break down and DiNozzo might actually cry with how things are going so downhill.

His frustration with Gibbs had been growing since the director had to him, he, would be the team leader. The first day he expected, then it went okay the last couple but now he was disobeying his every order. He swears the man likes making his life a nightmare. It's like he is trying to get him to give him back command quicker than the director intended.

Tony was now driving to the Norfolk police department where they were holding Gibbs, Detective Georges had been very insistent when he said he wanted someone to come and collect Gibbs and Tony couldn't get the Director to okay him being released. In fact she refused to even try to get him released. She said he had to go and collect him. Which Tony was not pleased about, undoubtedly he was going to be shouted at some more by Norfolk PD and then he would have to do some shouting of his own.

Twenty minutes later tony pulled up in the precincts car park, turned off his engine and then prepared himself for the shouting he knew would be coming. Tony slowly opened his door and walked into the precinct.

"Hi, I'm special Agent DiNozzo, NCIS, I'm looking for Detective Georges, do you know where I can find him?" DiNozzo asked the officer behind the desk.

"Yeah sure thing," the officer replied "He will be up in homicide, Second floor."

DiNozzo smiled and turned towards the stairs to head up. When he finally reached the right department all the Detectives stopped and stared at him. Obviously word had travelled around the department about Gibbs. DiNozzo smiled his most dazzling smile. He also did it to try to hide the fact that he was very nervous about the upcoming conversation. But it's like what his Dad always told him 'Don't let a dog smell your fear'. He finally spotted the Detective he needed and walked towards his desk.

"Detective Georges" he said to announce himself as he had been the only one not to turn around when he stood in the doorway.

Georges turned his head towards him "Ahh, Special Agent DiNozzo" he says in a cocky tone. He then stands and starts to walk towards an office "Come with me" he says and walks into the Captains office. "Captain, this is the agent in charge of the man we found trying to steal evidence from the car."

The Captain looked up from the file he was reading, he was a man of at least forty-five, he had medium length brown hair with grey that looked as though it had been streaked in. he leaned back in his seat and observed DiNozzo with a small smirk. "Tell me agent do you not understand orders?" he asked cockily.

DiNozzo glared at the man "yes I do as a matter of fact and I told Agent Gibbs that he wasn't to pursue the car and to go home."

"Oh so then it is giving orders that you struggle with, or at least enforcing them." The Captain observed him for a moment "Why are you in charge and not Gibbs? He seems the more seasoned agent, the sensible option."

This annoyed DiNozzo more, why did everyone think that he was unable to carry this role through, he could be just as good as Gibbs. "Gibbs was in charge" he growled and the Captain smiled "But our Director chose to stick with me after he returned from quitting, she didn't think it was right to reinstate him straight away."

"Well if Gibbs was in charge I'm sure you wouldn't have gone against his orders like he did too you." The Captain said getting angrier and letting his frustration show.

"No" DiNozzo replied and the Captain looked pleased as though he had made his point and there was nothing more to say when DiNozzo said "he would have ordered me to do that."

The Captain looked shocked and DiNozzo allowed himself a moment to smile.

"Now if you don't mind I'd like to see my agent" DiNozzo said 'So I can friggin kill him' he thought.

"Of course, Georges" he said and then turned back to his folder.

….

DiNozzo walked through the doors to the holding cell and saw the older man sat on the bed looking very annoyed. 'Good' he thought he isn't the only one who is annoyed.

The officer unlocks the door and Gibbs stands up.

"You are being released into the custody of DiNozzo" he is informed "Don't let me catch you doing so stupid again."

Gibbs snorts and DiNozzo glares at him, it's not as impressive as the famous Gibbs stare but it still it takes the smirk of his face, and drop his eyes.

Gibbs moves to walk out of the cell and looks at DiNozzo as he says "Hey, boss" DiNozzo lifts his hand and slaps the back of his head and Gibbs jerks forwards, pauses for a second and then moves so he is out of range of another blow, just in case.

…

DiNozzo and Gibbs were walking to the car when in Gibbs terms 'the lecture began'.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" DiNozzo hissed. When Gibbs didn't reply he yelled "WELL?"

"Look Tony, I was just hoping to get some evidence so that we can wrap up the case that car was - is our best option to getting the case closed" Gibbs explained "That's what we want isn't it? We want to catch the killer."

"Of course I want to catch the killer and don't try to say otherwise." DiNozzo snapped "Don't try and imply that I'm not doing my job! This is on you. As much as you don't like it I'M in charge not you. That is just the fact, so you had better start getting used to it."

Gibbs glared at DiNozzo. DiNozzo raised his hand again and slapped him "Don't you look at me like that! Now did you actually find anything useful or am I going to have to put you on desk duty for a week once this is done?" DiNozzo asked.

Gibbs stared at him for a moment and then said "There was a handbag in the front foot well. Blood in the backseat, I'm guessing the handbag was left there the night before and then the lieutenant was taken. And I saw black tape under the driver seat, that's when I was made and had to run, damn dogs" he added at the end.

DiNozzo smiled "Good work Gibbs" he praised and added "you are still on desk duty for a week after this is done." He said and Gibbs groaned.

….

**Hope you liked it. **

**Please Review, I will try to get the next chapter up quicker.**

**=D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you keep enjoying my story.**

…**..**

Gibbs walked up to Tony's desk.

"Tony," he said, Tony looked up at him "are you okay?"

The day hadn't gone to well, the leads Gibbs had got helped them to make big strides in the case, however some of DiNozzo's decisions had led to the death of another member of the gang involved. A death that could have been avoided if they had acted quicker when Gibbs had first suggested bringing the suspect in he could have avoided another death.

"Yeah, Gibbs I'm fine." He said with a weak smile, he knew that Gibbs could see right through him, he knew he wasn't alright, even he would struggle a little.

Gibbs looked at him for a moment and then said "C'mon" and walked towards the elevator.

Twenty minutes later they were pulling into Gibbs drive. The immediately went down to his basement and Gibbs got his bourbon, he emptied out two jars and poured two generous drinks. Tony took his gratefully and took a large swallow, feeling it burn the bac of his throat made him feel slightly better.

Gibbs had been watching him "It wasn't your fault you know" He said trying to make him feel better.

"uh – huh how do you figure that out Gibbs? If I had listened to you to begin with instead of being so determined to show that I was in charge, we could have saved David and brought the suspect in also alive." He said getting angrier as he talked.

"That's what you think, I bet David would have ended up dead anyway and you had no choice but to shoot the suspect, we gave him plenty of opportunity to surrender, he wasn't going to and he was putting other innocent bystanders at risk." Gibbs said trying to reassure him.

"Yeah but if I hadn't had Abby double check we could have had him earlier.

_Flashback_

Abby was staring daggers at DiNozzo, she couldn't believe he was making her re-run the ballistics and blood samples. Why couldn't he just believe her, Gibbs would, her Gibbs. The fearless leader, who wasn't scared to bend rules to get results. _DiNozzo_ on the other had to make sure everything was done right before he made his move. She didn't understand it, he never needed it double checking when Gibbs was in charge what has suddenly changed?

"Abs" DiNozzo said "Stop looking at me like that"

"Well why do I have to do this again?" She whines "Gibbs wouldn't make me if he was in charge" she said and then mumbles "I wish he was in charge, so much better, trusts me."

DiNozzo growled and then said "Well he isn't in charge so you had better just get use to that fact. I have worked hard to get this opportunity that frankly I deserve more than Gibbs does just getting his old job back, he needs to earn all of our trusts back."

"I trust him!" Abby snapped outraged "It's not my fault that you are all so insecure about him that you don't trust he won't go running back to Mexico the first chance he gets. Also he doesn't get me to re-run everything just so that I can tell him everything that I told him half an hour ago all over again." She said exasperated.

"Look Abs I just want to make sure that everything is correct before we make our move, there is nothing wrong with that, the heat is on me know and if I want to do things a little differently then you will just have to get on with it."

Abby pouted.

DiNozzo rolled his eyes.

_End Flashback_

"Awww c'mon DiNozzo, you were just making sure, there was nothing you could do about David anyway, even if we hadn't double checked he would have been dead for five minutes before we got there." He wasn't about to point out the fact they probably could have saved the suspect but that wasn't important at that moment.

"That's not the point Gibbs, I shouldn't have had to double check Abby's work, and I could have prevented the suspect's death that way. But know I couldn't be happy with what she said; I had to make the point of being the boss and make her redo the work. Just to cover my own arse." He said and then drank more of his bourbon. "Didn't exactly help though did it" he said looking at the floor.

_Flashback_

Tony found himself summoned to the Director's office. He did have to admit that he was a little nervous, he had somehow managed to allow one other gang member get murdered and then the suspect was shot by his team. There was nothing he could do about it, he was threatening the general public. This is what was running through his head as he tried to justify his actions to himself.

The Director walked into her office, DiNozzo stood at attention in front of her desk.

She sat in her chair "DiNozzo," she said "What the hell happened?"

Tony cleared his throat "Which part are we talking about Director?" he said weakly, so much had gone wrong he wouldn't be surprised if she was talking about something that he didn't actually know about.

"I'm talking about the total cock up of a case that you seem to call work. How could you let so many things go wrong? I thought you wanted this opportunity to show me what you are capable of. But unfortunately all that you have been able to show me is you can't control your team." She raged.

"I don't think that is exactly fair Director, they are all use to having Gibbs as the Boss they are just adjusting to me as boss. As for Gibbs we both know how difficult he can be." DiNozzo said becoming very defensive.

The director nodded her head "Yes I do, but still Tony you have messed up. You showed me that you don't trust your team" Tony opened his mouth to protest but the Director continued, "Abby told me you made her redo her work to make sure that everything was in order. Something that if you hadn't done you probably wouldn't have ended up with two dead bodies in autopsy." She finished.

Tony looked at the ground when he said "I understand but I was just trying to make sure we had a full proof case before we went after the guy." He said trying to justify his actions.

"I understand that, but that has resulted in defiantly one possibly two preventable deaths." She sighed "Look Tony I want to give you another chance but do not count on a third chance" she said sternly.

"I understand Director, thank you" he said making eye contact.

She nodded towards the door, dismissing DiNozzo.

_End Flashback_

Gibbs smiled sadly, "Not easy being in charge is it?"

DiNozzo just smiles "Not easy being number two is it?"

_**The End. **_

…

**I am hoping to do some one shots with this but I'm not sure what to do yet, I hope you liked it and will read some of my other works. **

**Please review :D**

**Thanks for your support.**


End file.
